Solo por la Aventura
by Dremetiun
Summary: Los niños elegidos por fin vencieron a piedmon y se fueron del digimundo sin saber que aun había un enemigo a vencer, todo esto ocasiona que Tai y Agumon se vean forzados a ir a pelar contra apocalymon solos sin ninguna ayuda, ¿que pasara ahora que la historia fue cambiada?, ¿Tai estará vivo?, entren y descubran lo
1. Capítulo 0: introducción de los Digimon

**La historia ha sido modificada y tendrá otro rumbo espero y les guste.**

 **Este nuevo apartado se está haciendo para aquellos que no conozcan digimon, aquí verán los atributos de un digimon para evitar que lo tengan que leer en el fic.**

 _ **Digimon del capítulo 1**_

*Digimon: wargreymon, Tipo: Guerrero, Hombre dragón, Nivel: Mega, Atributo: Vacuna, Familia: Imperio de metal, Cazador de virus y Rugido de Dragon, Ataques: Terra Force, Mega tornado, Dramon killer, Escudo Valiente, Conductor de guerra y Dramon Taokie.

*Digimon: Patamon, Tipo: Mamífero, Nivel: Infantil, Atributo: Vacuna, datos y libre, Familia: Cazadores de virus, Guardianes del viento, Espíritu de la naturaleza, Ataques: Burbuja de aire.

*Digimon: MagnaAngemon, Tipo: Arcangel, Nivel: Perfecto, Atributo: Vacuna, Familia: Cazadores de virus, Guardianes del viento, Ataques: Puerta del destino, Excalibur, Curación Celestial, cuchillada del juicio, Gracia de Excalibur, Vuelo de la espada de la justicia, Escudo contador, Salto santo, Desterrador de almas.

*Digimon: Piedmon, Tipo: Demonio humano, Nivel: Mega, Atributo: Virus, Familia: Soldados de pesadilla, Ataques: Espadas del triunfo, Truco del payaso, Mascaras Cuadradas, Juguete maravilla, Hechizo Final.

*Digimon: Agumon, Tipo: Reptil, Nivel: Infantil, Atributo: Vacuna, Familia: Cazadores de virus, Imperio del Metal, Espíritu de la naturaleza, Ataques: Flama bebe.

*Digimon: Gabumon, Tipo: Reptil, Nivel: Infantil, Atributo: Vacuna, datos, Familia: Cazadores de virus, Imperio del Metal, Espíritu de la naturaleza, Ataques: Fuego Azul.

*Digimon: Gomamon, Tipo: Animal del Mar, Nivel: Infantil, Atributo: Vacuna, Familia: Salvador de las profundidades, Ataques: Marcha de peces.

*Digimon: Gatomon, Tipo: Bestia sagrada, Nivel: Adulto, Atributo: Vacuna y libre, Familia: Cazadores de virus, Espíritu de la naturaleza, Ataques: Golpe de gato.

*Digimon: Palmon, Tipo: Planta, Nivel: Infantil, Atributo: Vacuna y datos, Familia: Guardianes del viento, tropas de la jungla y Espíritu de la naturaleza, Ataques: hiedra venenosa.

*Digimon: Tentomon, Tipo: Insecto, Nivel: Infantil, Atributo: Vacuna y Virus, Familia: Imperio de Metal, Tropas de jungla y Espíritu de la naturaleza, Ataques: Super Trueno.

*Digimon: Piyomon, Tipo: Polluelo, Nivel: Infantil, Atributo: Vacuna, Familia: Guardianes del viento y Espíritu de la naturaleza, Ataques: Fuego Mágico.

*Digimon: Apocalymon, Tipo: desconocido, Nivel: Mega, Atributo: desconocido, Familia: Área Oscura, Ataques: Gran Big Bang, Oscuridad Total, Muerte Digievolutiva, Ataques Copiados.

*Digimon: Koromon, Tipo: Menor, Nivel: bebe, Atributo: Vacuna, Ataques: Burbujas, Poyoyon Tackle y San no awa.


	2. Capítulo 1:El único Héroe

Nota: Digimon no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Señales especiales

* Información de un Digimon, /Digievolucion/ y -Personaje.

Capítulo 1: El único Héroe

La pelea contra Piedmon se estaba tornando complicada ya habían caído 6 de los 8 niños elegidos, solo quedaban Tk y Kari, los cuales se encontraban huyendo de Piedmon, todo se veía perdido pues ambos habían quedado acorralados y a merced de Piedmon.

-Piedmon, esto acaba ahora.

Lentamente se acercaba hacia ambos, pero cuando estaba a un metro Tk se puso enfrente de Kari para protegerla.

-Tk, no dejare que le hagas daño.

Una luz comenzaba a emanar de su digivice y de su emblema, con esto un milagro sucedió, Patamon se cubrió de un aura dorada y comenzó a brillar.

/Patamon digivol a MagnaAngemon/

-Piedmon, Esto no puede ser.

Piedmon se encontraba frente a MagnaAngemon el cual despedía una luz, que hizo que los llaveros que tenía Piedmon cayeran al suelo y en un destello los niños elegidos y sus Digimon aparecieron.

-Piedmon, Maldito, cómo pudiste pagaras por eso, espadas del-

Piedmon estaba a punto de usar su ataque más poderoso, pero MagnaAngemon se lo impidió.

-MagnaAngemon, no lo creo, Puerta del destino.

Y con esas palabras utilizo su espada la cual era Excalibur y formo un portal que tragaba a todas las entidades malignas.

-Piedmon, así que este era su plan desde un inicio, neblina oscura.

Una gran niebla salió de detrás de Piedmon y fue respirada por los niños elegidos, a excepción de Kari, T.K y Tai, al ver esto Piedmon solo dio una sonrisa para ser absorbido por aquel portal el cual momentos después se cerró y desapareció.

-Tai, ¿lo logramos?

-Kari, ¡Hermano!

-Matt, ¡Tk!

Los mencionados dieron la vuelta solo para ser abrasados.

Matt, Tk te encuentras ¿bien?, ¿estas lastimado?

-Tai, ¿Kari Estas bien?, ¿Piedmon no te lastimo?

-Kari, no te preocupes hermano, me encuentro bien, ¿pero y los demás?

Al termino de sus palabras los demás niños elegidos se hicieron presentes.

-Izzi, chicos Gennai nos está hablando.

-Gennai, hola niños elegidos puedo notar que vencieron a Piedmon, los felicito.

-Tai, Gracias Gennai, ¿pero para que nos hablas?

-Gennai, sobre eso, quería despedirme de la manera más adecuada.

-Matt, pero a que se refiere.

-Gennai, verán de alguna forma el digimundo y el mundo real se están conectando, lo que está ocasionando que un portal se forme enfrente de ustedes.

Cuando Gennai dijo eso un portal se empezó a abrirse y cuando tomo una buena altura mostro un lugar conocido para ellos.

-Mimi, ¿qué es eso?

-Gennai, es la única cosa que los enviara a su mundo en mucho tiempo.

-Tai, pero ¿usted no puede crear alguna forma para enviarnos a nuestro mundo?

-Gennai, podría hacerlo, pero me tomaría mucho tiempo.

-Tk, el tiempo pasa diferente ¿no es verdad? entonces, ¿que no nos podemos quedar?

-Gennai, no, por alguna extraña razón el tiempo en ambos mundos pasa igual.

-Joe, entonces es la despedida.

Los niños elegidos bajaron la cabeza, pues la sola idea de irse sin sus amigos Digimon les destrozaba el corazón.

-Gennai, no lo tomen de esa forma, es más como un asta pronto.

Los niños elegidos se iban despidiendo de sus Digimon mientras pasaban y cruzaban el portal, casi habían acabado, pero Tai se quedó viendo a todos los digimons.

-Tai, Amigos les agradezco por ayudarnos en todas las situaciones, les prometo que si en algún momento requieren de mi ayuda vendré y are todo lo posible para ayudarlos.

Con esas palabras en el aire, Tai el portador del emblema del valor se fue junto a sus amigos.

"Mundo real"

-Sora, ¿Estamos en el mundo Real?

-Matt, eso parece.

-Kari, ¿entonces qué aremos ahora y donde nos encontramos?

-Joe, estamos en donde partimos al digimundo por primera vez, esta algo lejos de nuestras casas.

-Matt, ¿entonces como volveremos?

-Izzi, no se preocupen me contactare con mis padres para que vengan por nosotros.

-Tai, vamos a esperarlos en el lugar donde nos refugiamos de aquella tormenta.

Todos asintieron y se fueron para donde debería estar la pequeña construcción que los salvo de la tormenta de nieve al inicio de su aventura.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que llegaron por ellos, con felicidad cada uno fue hacia su familia con una gran sonrisa, antes de que se marcharan los ocho niños elegidos se reunieron.

-Sora, supongo que esta es la despedida.

-Tai, ¿de qué hablas?, no solo porque termino nuestra aventura significa que dejaremos de ser amigos.

-Matt, Tai tiene razón, nos volveremos a ver.

-TK, si, como Gennai dijo, esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto.

Sin decir más cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa sin saber que esto aún no había terminado, pues aquella neblina que lanzó Piedmon era un último ataque para destruir a los niños elegidos.

Pasaron algunas semanas desde que llegaron al mundo real, todo parecía estar en paz, pero como en todas las ocasiones esa paz era efímera, el ¿por qué?, pues muy simple todos los niños elegidos a excepción de Tk y Kari se encontraban reunidos discutiendo de una situación, o bueno evitando de que Tai le pegara a Matt.

-Joe, calma debemos de decidir que aremos.

-Tai, ¿Decidir? No hay nada que debamos decidir, debemos ir al digimundo de inmediato.

-Sora, tranquilo enojándote no lograras nada.

Tai que se encontraba agarrado por Joe se empezó a calmar, haciendo que lo soltaran.

-Matt, de acuerdo ahora que ya paso eso, Izzi nos podrías decir de nuevo la situación.

-Izzi, de acuerdo, al parecer un nuevo enemigo apareció él es más poderoso que todos nuestros enemigos juntos y Gennai pide nuestra ayuda, dice que el digimundo nos necesitara más que nunca.

-Tai, ¿y que esperamos?, empaquen sus cosas e iremos al digimundo otra vez.

Tai daba media vuelta, pero nadie lo seguía.

-Tai, ¿chicos que pasa?

-Matt, Tai lo siento, pero no podemos ayudar esta vez.

Tai se enojó y le iba a lanzar un golpe, pero Joe lo volvió a agarrar.

-Tai, pero ¿qué dices?, nuestros amigos nos necesitan no podemos darles la espalda.

Matt dudo por un momento, pero el sueño de su hermano muerto, junto al miedo que tuvo al enfrentarse a Piedmon segaron su mente y lo llenaron de ira sin que nadie lo esperara Tai recibió un golpe de parte de Matt.

-Matt, ¡NO PONDRE A MI HERMANO Y A MI EN RIESGO, YA NO MAS!

Matt se dio la vuelta mientras que Joe soltaba a Tai.

-Tai, ¡ENTONCES TU NO MERESES EL EMBLEMA DE LA AMISTAD, ERES UN COBARDE!

Las palabras que Tai le dijo a Matt, lo hirieron y con furia lanzo su emblema y él de su hermano enfrente de Tai.

-Matt, no me importa, no quiero saber nada del digimundo y de ti, no meteré a mi hermano en esto.

Dejando a Tai perplejo, Matt se fue con una ira incontenible, por otro lado, Tai se sentía traicionado pues su mejor amigo lo había abandonado.

-Tai, Creo que no podemos contar con la ayuda de Matt ni de Tk, solo seremos nosotros.

El portador del emblema del valor se volteo con una cara que mostraba determinación, pero frente a él no se encontraban las caras que esperaba, Tai esperaba que sus amigos secundaran sus palabras, pero sus rostros reflejaban miedo, duda y tristeza.

-Sora, lo siento Tai, pero no me siento capaz de ayudar en esta ocasión.

Cuando sora dijo eso ella le entrego su emblema y con esas palabras algo dentro de Tai se rompió, su mundo se estaba despedazando pues Sora y Matt, no eran los únicos que no iban a ayudar, pues los demás se acercaban con sus emblemas los cuales les daban a Tai el cual no se movía, después de que casi todos dieran su emblema, Tai recogió los emblemas de Matt y Tk, con una mirada vacía vio a la única persona que no se había ido.

-Tai, Y-y tu Izzi, ¿me ayudaras?

Tai lo decía con una voz entrecortada, Izzi no dio respuesta solo se acercó a él y le entrego su computadora y su emblema.

-Izzi, lo siento Tai, pero solos no podremos ganar.

Con esas palabras Izzi abandono el lugar de reunión, Tai se encontraba triste, pero con esa sensación de vacío en su corazón se puso los emblemas que alguna vez les pertenecieron a sus amigos, y con una cosa en mente se fue a su casa, en el camino una idea rondaba su mente unas palabras que Matt le dijo.

-Tai, Matt no pondrá a su hermano en riesgo, pero ¿yo debería de poner a Kari en peligro solo por él digimundo?

cuando Tai llego a su casa se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana.

-Kari, Hola hermano como te fue en la reunión que tuvieron.

Kari tenía una sonrisa que hizo que Tai recuperara la determinación de su decisión, y con la sonrisa más cálida que pudo dar hablo.

-Tai, Bien Kari, oye Gennai necesita de los emblemas y vine por el tuyo.

-Kari, ¿enserio?, para que los necesita.

-Tai, no sabría decirte, pero los necesita con urgencia.

-Kari, está bien, ¿puedo acompañarte?

-Tai, no, quiero que te quedes por si mamá llega para que le avises que me tardare algo más de tiempo.

-Kari, está bien, me saludas a Gatomon.

Con esas palabras Kari le dio su emblema, Tai no pudo más que darle una sonrisa y despedirse porque posible mente sería la última vez que vería a su hermana menor, antes de que saliera Tai abrió la computadora de Izzi para ver donde se tenían que reunir para ir al digimundo.

-Tai, ¿Por qué no quisieron ayudar esta vez?

Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas en torno a esa pregunta, pero no encontraba una respuesta, en ese momento llego un correo de Gennai.

"Correo de Gennai"

Niños elegidos para volver al digimundo será complicado, así que solo podre abrir una vez la puerta al digimundo, la abriré en donde derrotaron a Myotismon a las 12 de la noche, es necesario que todos se encuentren pues esta pelea es la que decidirá el destino del mundo real y digital, los espero pues serán transportados a arriba de la Montaña espiral, si alguno no se presenta no enviare a su Digimon, esto lo hago para que no corra peligros el Digimon, solo irán los que vallan, tienen todo mi apoyo espero y ganen, pues él es la cúspide de toda la oscuridad en pocas palabras el enemigo final.

"Fin del correo"

-Tai, Creo que tratare una última vez.

El portador del emblema del valor tomo su teléfono que se encontraba en su pantalón, marco a todos sus amigos y nadie contestaba, pero les dejo mensajes dando toda la información del correo para que al menos uno de ellos peleara a su lado, al terminar vio la hora, se sorprendió pues faltaba media hora para que se abriera por última vez el portal al digimundo, cuando llego apenas faltaban unos escasos minutos y Tai esperaba con esperanzas a que alguien viniera, pero como lo habían dicho nadie se presentó, aun minuto que se abriera el portal una voz llamo su atención.

-Kari, ¿P-por qué?

-Tai, ¿qué haces aquí Kari?

-Kari, responde, ¿porque iras solo a pelear?

-Tai, ¿cómo sabes que iré a pelear?

-Kari, Tk me hablo y me dijo todo, me pidió que te detuviera.

-Tai, Tienes que entender no puedo dejar solos a mis amigos.

-Kari, ¿entonces por qué no pediste ayuda?

-Tai, Matt y los demás se negaron a ayudar, se fueron y me dieron sus emblemas.

Tai mostraba los emblemas de sus amigos mientras tenía una cara triste.

-Kari, entonces ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí?, también soy una elegida.

-Tai, Por qué no quiero arriesgarte.

-Kari, Hermano solo iras a que te maten.

-Tai, pero si no voy y no peleo todo se perderá, soy la única cosa que se interpone en el camino de nuestro enemigo si no peleo ahora ya no podre pelear en el futuro.

Kari se abalanzo hacia Tai mientras lloraba, Tai no sabía qué hacer y el llanto de su hermana lo hacía dudar.

-Kari, D-déjame a-ayudarte, N-no tienes que p-pelear s-solo.

En ese momento un portal se abrió atrás de Tai, el cual se dio cuenta y abrazo fuerte a Kari.

-Tai, Espero que algún día me perdones, pero quiero que recuerdes que eres lo más preciado para mí y por eso no puedo dejarte morir conmigo.

En un ágil movimiento Tai aventó a su hermana lejos de él y el portal, Kari con un rostro lleno de lágrimas e impactada solo pudo gritar el nombre de su hermano, mientras él se metía a aquel portal que lo enviaría a la batalla final, momentos antes con Gennai.

"Mundo Digital"

-Gennai, de acuerdo chicos, casi es hora de que abra el portal, cuando los niños elegidos pasen el portal, ustedes serán teletransportados a la montaña espiral, bueno si es que vino su compañero, deben tener en cuenta de que cuando estén en ese lugar solo pasaran algunos segundos para que el enemigo aparezca, entendido.

En donde se encontraba Gennai se podían ver 8 Digimon, los cuales eran Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon y Gatomon.

-Todos los Digimon, De acuerdo.

-Gennai, está bien es hora de que habrá el portal al mundo real.

Gennai extendió su mano y una luz segó a todos, estuvo a si por unos momentos y desapareció la luz pues Gennai sintió como todos los emblemas pasaban.

-Gennai, el futuro está en sus-

No termino de hablar pues casi todos los Digimon se encontraban en ese lugar.

-Gennai, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué no se fueron a la montaña espiral?

-Gabumon, ¿esperen donde esta Agumon?

"Montaña espiral"

-Tai, ¿dónde estoy?

-Agumon, ¡Tai!

-Tai, ¡Agumon!

Ambos amigo se abrazaron y por un momento se olvidaron del porque estaban ahí.

-Agumon, que bueno que estés aquí Tai, pero ¿dónde están los demás?

-Tai, Yo lo siento, solo yo vine para pelear.

Por un momento reino el silencio pues Agumon vio los emblemas de todos sus amigos en el cuello de Tai.

-Agumon, No te preocupes, podremos Ganar como le ganamos a Etemon.

-Tai, tienes razón, pero ¿dónde está el enemigo?

Una voz siniestra empezó a reírse.

-Apocalymon, Así que ustedes dos serán mis oponentes, esperaba algo más, que decepción.

Tai se encontraba confundido, pero antes de que hablara la montaña espiral desapareció, dejándolo caer en un abismo de oscuridad, cuando Tai y Agumon pararon a mitad de la nada algo apareció.

-Apocalymon, No pareces tan fuerte, acaso este ¿es el único elegido que se interpone en mi camino?

-Tai, no necesitamos de nadie más, Vamos Agumon.

-Agumon, De acuerdo Tai.

/Agumon warp digivol a wargreymon/

-Tai, Vamos a pelear.

Minutos antes con Kari.

"Mundo real"

Kari se encontraba tumbada en el suelo mientras lloraba pues su hermano se había ido a pelear y ella no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-Kari, ¿Q-que hice mal?, ¿P-porque no m-me tomo en c-cuenta para ir a p-pelear?

Ella se lamentaba y al lugar acudían 6 personas las cuales corrían con desesperación.

-Tk, ¿Qué pasa Kari, donde esta Tai?

Como respuesta Kari empezó a llorar más fuerte mientras decía palabras hirientes para algunos.

-Kari, ¿Por qué lo abandonaron?, el confiaba en ustedes, ¡Era su amigo!

La rabia contenida en sus palabras era evidente, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, Kari se comenzó a culpar.

-Kari, ¿por qué s-soy tan i-inútil?, ¿p-pude haber a-ayudado en a-algo?, ¿por qué no p-puedo hacer n-nada m-más?

-Tk, no digas eso, te aseguro que encontraremos la manera de ayudar a Tai.

Tk lo decía mientras veía con odio a las personas que estaban tras de él, que no eran ni más ni menos que los niños elegidos.

-Joe, ¿Qué podemos hacer Izzi?

-Izzi, no mucho, no tengo mi computadora y no llegamos a tiempo.

-Matt, ¡Maldición si no hubiera dudado, esto no estaría pasando!

-Sora, calma Matt, también tenemos la culpa debimos apoyar a Tai, no dejarle toda la responsabilidad a él.

-Joe, Ya se juntémonos como la otra vez para abrir el portal al digimundo.

Sus palabras llenaban de esperanza a los niños elegido, pero estas se derrumbaron cuando Izzi hablo.

-Izzi, no es posible para hacer eso necesitamos a Tai y los emblemas.

Todos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, pero el grito de Mimi los saco de estos.

-Mimi, Pero ¿qué está pasando?

Mimi apuntaba al cielo pues se podía ver un Digimon muy extraño y enfrente de él se encontraba Tai y wargreymon.

"Lugar desconocido"

-Tai, es hora de la última pelea ve wargreymon.

Wargreymon se dirigió a Apocalymon y empezó a atacar, pero cada ataque era repelido por Apocalymon.

-Tai, Diablos esas cosas que sobre salen de Apocalymon están impidiendo que Wargreymon se hacer que, debo encontrar alguna forma de deshacerme de esas cosas.

Mientras Tai veía como Wargreymon peleaba contra Apocalymon una luz oscura se metía a dentro del digivice de Tai.

En el mundo real se estaba pasando la noticia de este evento y los padres de Tai estaban preocupados y de aquellos que conocían a los Digimon y los padres de algunos elegidos se encontraban impactados pues Tai estaba peleando solo con Wargreymon.

-Apocalymon, Me están fastidiando, ya me cansé de jugar.

Apocalymon tomo a Wargreymon y utilizo su mejor ataque.

-Apocalymon, Muerte Digievolutiva.

Con esas palabras hiso que Wargreymon volviera a hacer Agumon.

-Tai, Agumon te encuentras bien.

-Agumon, si, solo que por alguna razón perdí la digievolucion, pero aun puedo alcanzar ese nivel.

-Tai, de acuerdo, entonces continuemos.

-Apocalymon, no lo creo.

Apocalymon saco algunas manos las cuales tomaron todos los emblemas y frente a todo el mundo los destruyo.

-Tai, no puede ser.

Cuando la gente vio eso todos se alarmaron pues sabían que función tenían los emblemas.

"mundo real"

-Matt, El acaba de destruir los emblemas, ahora que ara Tai.

-Kari, v-vamos hermano t-todos confían en ti.

Kari se levantaba poco a poco y secándose las lágrimas grito, la gente que se había reunido al oír esto empezaron a apoyar a Tai.

-Tai, no hemos llegado tan lejos para rendirnos.

-Agumon, tienes razón, Cargamos con el destino de todos y sus esperanzas no daremos un paso atrás, solo porque perdimos los emblemas.

Una luz cubrió a Agumon la cual dejo impresionado a Apocalymon.

/Agumon warp digivol a wargreymon/

-wargreymon, el perder los emblemas no significa que no podemos luchar.

-Apocalymon, como es posible que vuelvas a Digievolucionar, Esto no debería de pasar, esta vez me asegurare de que no respires.

Wargreymon volvió atacar con todo lo que tenía, se desataba una batalla que todos recordarían, pero aun que wargreymon daba todo de si no podía llegar a tocarlo directamente.

-Apocalymon, es todo Corriente sangrienta.

-Wargreymon, Terra Force.

Ambos ataque colisionaron, pero el ataque de Wargreymon fue destruido y esto hiso que Wargreymon recibiera el ataque directo.

-Tai, Wargreymon.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta pues Wargreymon des-digievoluciono y Tai lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-Koromon, Lo siento Tai.

-Tai, N-no digas nada, t-todo irá bien.

-Apocalymon, como te sientes al saber que fuiste abandonado y no puedes hacer nada más que morir, de esa forma nos sentimos al ser destruidos por la digievolucion, queríamos vivir, pero ella nos negó esa oportunidad, sumiré este mundo en la oscuridad y lo único que está en mi camino eres tú, el único que decidió pelear y morir.

-Tai, Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que les paso, era algo inevitable.

\- Apocalymon, ¿Me dirás que eso tenía que pasar?, ¡¿acaso insinúas que debimos morir?!

-Tai, ¡NO!, pero nadie debe decidir si alguien vive o muere.

-Apocalymon, eso no importa ahora, mueran, ¡OSCURIDAD TOTAL!

Tai y Koromon recibieron el ataque directamente y comenzaron a desintegrarse como datos hasta que no quedo nada de ellos.

"Mundo Real"

-Kari, ¡Hermano!

Todo el mundo guardaba silencio pues la única persona que decidió pelear estaba posiblemente muerta y todos se preguntaban, ¿Dónde están los demás niños elegidos?

-Matt, ¡NO!, todo es mi culpa.

Matt golpeaba el suelo repetidamente Mimi y sora se cubrían la boca mientras lagrimas salían, Joe y Izzi solo volteaban a otro lado mientras lloraban, Tk era el único que no lloraba pues quería mantenerse fuerte para darle apoyo a Kari, mientras en otro lado los padres de Kari y Tai lloraban sin consuelo pues su hijo avía muerto y con Gennai.

"Digimundo"

-Gennai, ¿Por qué?, esto no debía pasar.

Gennai no estaba mejor pues el también lloraba junto a los Digimon pues se sintieron traicionados por sus amigos, pero en algún lugar se encontraba Tai y Koromon aun con vida.

-Tai, ¿entonces se acabó, perdimos?

-Koromon, creo que sí, ¿pero dónde estamos?

-Tai, no sé, Koromon, Gracias por ser mi amigo.

-Koromon, Gracias a ti por venir al digimundo sin ti no sabría dónde estaría en estos momentos.

-Tai, creo que estarías en un lugar mejor.

-Koromon, ¿te arrepientes de haber venido?

-Tai, no, ni un poco.

-Koromon, ¿dimos todo verdad?

-Tai, así fue.

-Koromon, entonces ¿por qué nos sentimos así?

-Tai, por el simple hecho que perdimos.

Por alguna extraña razón Tai sentía como una luz lo envolvía.

-Koromon, tenemos que volver y proteger el digimundo.

-Tai, Tienes razón aun no es momento para morir.

-Koromon, esta vez debemos de dar más de lo que tenemos.

-Tai, no pararemos hasta que el enemigo sea derrotado.

-Koromon, aunque no tengamos fuerzas debemos seguir peleando.

-Tai, y si la muerte está frente a nosotros.

-Tai y Koromon, ¡SEGUIREMOS PELEANDO!

/Agumon warp digivol a wargreymon/

Y con ese último grito Koromon digievoluciono y a Tai le cubrió una luz que parecía fuego.

-Tai y wargreymon, ¡ESTE MUNDO VIVIRA!

Al momento de expulsar todo el poder que tenían se volvieron a formar enfrente de Apocalymon.

-Apocalymon, ¿Cómo es posible?

-Tai, wargreymon dirígete a Apocalymon yo destruiré todo lo que se encuentre a tu paso.

Y con esa simple orden se reanudo la batalla Final, todas las personas y Digimon que estaban viendo el combate, no podían caber en la emoción de ver a Tai y wargreymon con vida.

"Mundo real"

-Kari, Vamos hermano no te rindas.

"Mundo desconocido"

Wargreymon y Tai se acercaban a Apocalymon muy rápido y todo lo que el intentara era en vano pues Tai destruía los ataque que él enviaba con el aura que poseía.

-wargreymon, Esto acaba aquí, ¡TERRA FO-!

El ataque fue parado pues Apocalymon había atravesado a Wargreymon con un Arroyo sangriento.

-wargreymon, ¡Maldito!

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba wargreymon termino su ataque y lo lanzo matando a Apocalymon, todo quedo en silencio una vez más y este fue roto por un Tai el cual se acercó lo más rápido posible a wargreymon.

-Tai, ¡NO, NO!, no tu wargreymon.

Las lágrimas de Tai no parecían parar mientras abrazaba a su Digimon el cual se desvanecía en datos.

-wargreymon, No llores Tai, fue un honor haber sido tu Digimon, espero verte cuando renazca, porque te estaré esperando.

Y con esas ultimas palabra wargreymon desapareció de este mundo, Tai se seguía lamentando, pero una voz llamo su atención.

-Apocalymon, Tal vez me han derrotado, pero eso no significa que has ganado, así que si muero yo me llevare al Digimundo y a ti conmigo, contemplar nuestro último ataque, el GRAN BIG BANG.

El cuerpo de Apocalymon se fue a la distancia para Explotar, Tai veía incrédulo el último ataque de su enemigo.

-Tai, Esto no puede acabar así, ¡NO PUDE PROTEGER A MÍ AMIGO, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE LLEVES A MÁS DE MIS AMIGOS!

Una luz cubrió a Tai la cual tomo la forma de un sol y con toda la rabia acumulada la lanzo hacia Apocalymon, este último fue en vuelto por aquel ataque evitando su explosión, pero al contenerla se formó una distorsión la cual destruyo el lugar de la batalla, una gran explosión se hizo presente en el digimundo y donde alguna vez estuvo la montaña espiral se había formado un agujero y en medio de este agujero se encontraban unos lentes de aviador los cuales le pertenecían a Tai, unos momentos después una figura se hizo presente la cual tomo aquellos lentes, con una sonrisa amarga esta figura desapareció entre los arbustos, al estar completamente solo ese sitio salió un rayo de color negro dando la señal de que esto no había acabado y que esto solo fue el principio para la desgracia del mundo digital y real.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Capítulo 2: Viejas heridas

Nota: Digimon no me pertenece le pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Señales especiales

* Información de un Digimon, /Digievolucion/, -Personaje, (Pensamientos) y "Recuerdo".

Capítulo 2: Viejas heridas.

El sonido de una alarma se comenzó a escuchar mientras el sol se asomaba por la ventana, en una cama se podía ver como una persona se agitaba entre las cobijas ignorando lo más que podía aquel incesante ruido que la molestaba de sobre manera, al pasar unos minutos se comenzó a escuchar una voz que llamaba a la ocupante de esa habitación.

-Yuuko, Kari, despierta el desayuno ya está listo.

-Kari, ya voy.

La voz de Kari parecía cansada y mal humorada, con enojo paro el despertador que seguía sonando, con pereza comenzó a sacarse las cobijas de encima, al hacerlo dejo ver a una niña de 11 años la cual tenía una mirada aburrida, mientras se tallaba los ojos en busca de sacarse el rastro de sueño su mirada se encontró con una foto enmarcada, al ver la Kari extendió la mano para agarrarla y al tenerla la acerco con suma delicadeza.

-Kari, H-hermano.

La foto que ella tenía entre manos era la última que tomaron antes de que Tai muriera, en esa foto se pudo ver como el abrazaba a Kari mientras tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Kari, (¿Por qué te tenías que ir?, no sabes cuánto te extraño hermano).

Kari se quedó viendo la foto por algunos minutos hasta que ajito su cabeza para quitarse los pensamientos que cruzaban en su mente, al alzar la mirada hacia el despertador, su mirada cambio por una de terror al ver la hora.

-Kari, ¡Diablos, llego tarde para la práctica!

Ella arrojo la fotografía a su cama mientras tomaba algunas cosas, al salir de su cuarto abrió una puerta enfrente de ella y se metió a la habitación, minutos después ella salió con un atuendo distinto el cual eran unos shorts negros con una camiseta que tenía bordado un escudo que hacía alusión a la escuela en la que ella estudiaba, aun costado tenía un bolso de color rojo y negro el cual se veía un poco pesado, al llegar a la cocina Kari se encontró con su madre la cual tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Yuuko, Desayuna y ve con tu padre para que te lleve a la escuela.

Sin decir más Kari desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, al acabar se despidió de su madre y fue donde estaba su padre, bajo algo desanimada las escaleras y al llegar al primer piso observo su alrededor el cual estaba lleno de edificios no muy grandes y en las calles había una considerable cantidad de gente caminando, con una mirada sombría ella se acercó al auto que estaba al frente de ella y subió tratando de dar una sonrisa falsa.

-Susumu, Pensé que te tardarías menos.

-Kari, Lo siento, me desvele estudiando para los exámenes de hoy.

-Susumu, Espero que hayas estudiado lo suficiente.

El trayecto Fue silencioso pues Susumu se encontraba viendo el camino y Kari solo veía por la ventana, observando a la gente reír mientras caminaba.

-Kari, (¿Por qué mi vida no pudo ser igual que el de los demás?)

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de su padre, el cual anunciaban su llegada a la escuela.

-Susumu, Hemos llegado.

-Kari, Gracias papá.

-Susumu, Una cosa más Kari, no podremos ir a tu partido, pero espero que juegues igual de bien que siempre.

-Kari, Si…no te preocupes.

Al salir del auto su mirada y sonrisa cambiaron, algunas personas que pasaban murmuraban de Kari, pero eso no le podía importar, mientras Kari se dirigía a las canchas cercanas una persona se puso enfrente de ella.

-¿?, Y ¿qué dices Kari, aceptas ser mi novia?

-Kari, Piérdete Maicol.

-Maicol, No seas mala, ¿Qué debo de hacer para que te fijes en mí?

-Kari, ser el mejor de la escuela y ganarme el liderazgo del equipo de futbol.

-Maicol, ¡Eso es imposible!, tú tienes esas dos cualidades, nunca podría alcanzarte.

-Kari, Exacto, ahora largo tengo que entrenar.

Con su mano Kari aparto a Maicol, al llegar a la cancha Kari se metió a los vestidores en donde dejo su bolso en una banca, al terminar ella salió con una mirada aburrida y un ceño fruncido.

-Kari, Escuchen el partido de hoy solo podre jugar hasta la mitad así que les encargo ganar por mí.

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos se pararon en fila y con una gran sonrisa asintieron, dejando a Kari satisfecha con su equipo, tal como Kari lo había dicho ella se fue a mitad de partido dejando a su equipo con una ventaja de cinco goles a cero, mientras caminaba por los pasillos la imagen de su hermano regañándola venía a su mente, con cada paso que daba un mal recuerdo aparecía hasta que se quedó parada al ver a su hermano abrazándola y pidiendo perdón.

-Tai, Espero que algún día me perdones.

Aquellas palabras llenaron de tristeza a Kari la cual estaba ignorando ese recuerdo, unos minutos pasaron hasta que ella por fin encontró su salón, adentro de él se encontraban sus compañeros respondiendo un examen.

-Maestro, Señorita Yagami, llega un poco tarde.

-Kari, lo sé, pero necesitaba terminar el medio tiempo.

-Maestro, está bien, pero que no se le haga costumbre, tome el examen y siéntese al frente, tiene una hora para contestarlo.

Kari solo entro y se dispuso a contestar el examen, al término de la hora todos salieron del salón, excepto Kari la cual le entrego una hoja al profesor.

-Profesor, ¿Así que hoy es el día?

El salón se llenó de un silencio muy incómodo al término de la pregunta, el Maestro al ver que había tocado un tema muy delicado solo firmo la hoja que Kari le entrego y se la dio con unos papeles adicionales.

-Profesor, De acuerdo solo entrégale este documento al director y te puedes retirar.

-Kari, Gracias.

Al salir del salón una pequeña lagrima salió de los ojos de Kari, al llegar a la oficina del director se encontró con la secretaria la cual le negó la entrada.

-Secretaria, Lo siento, pero el director está en junta.

-Kari, Solo venía a dejarle unos papeles, ¿se los podría dar cuando salga?

La secretaria solo extendió la mano para tomar los papeles y sin duda Kari se los dio, no paso mucho tiempo para que ella llegara a la puerta de salida, en donde se encontraba un guardia, el cual al ver a Kari solo rio por lo bajo.

-Guardia, ¿Hoy es el día?

-Kari, Si.

El guardia asintió mientras Kari dejaba la escuela y se iba en un camión, el transcurso fue silencioso pues a esa hora casi nadie estaba por las calles, en un momento Kari bajo del autobús la cual la dejo frente a un cementerio el cual estaba desolado, con una mirada triste entro y se dirigió a una timba en específico.

-Kari, Hola hermano, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te visite, no ha pasado mucho desde el año pasado, sigo ganando los partidos como siempre y soy la numero uno en cuanto a calificaciones se refiere…

Un viento comenzó a soplar haciendo que Kari se abrazara para tener un poco más de calor.

-Kari, Parece que estas orgulloso de mí, me hubiera gustado hacer algo más que jugar futbol, no me hubiera metido si Papa no hubiera insistido tanto.

El silencio fue la única repuesta que obtuvo, en ese momento Kari comenzó a llorar mientras el recuerdo de cómo fue obligada a jugar futbol volvía a su mente.

"Recuerdo"

-Susumu, ¿Kari ya pensaste en que deporte te meterás?

-Kari, He pensado y decidí jugar tenis.

-Susumu, ¿Y por qué no juegas futbol?, es decir tu hermano era bueno en eso, puede que tú también lo seas.

-Kari, No lo sé, no creo que el futbol vaya bien conmigo.

-Susumu, No lo sabremos si no lo intentas.

"Fin de recuerdo"

-Kari, A partir de eso Papa me obligo a jugar una y otra vez, al principio no podía ni perseguir el valón, incluso mamá quería que fuera como tú, recuerdo que llegaron hasta el punto de que me tuvieron que internar en el hospital por sobre esfuerzo.

Con cada palabra que decía el enojo y tristeza se hacían presente.

-Kari, Parecía que no les importara, que mi vida no valía lo suficiente para que les importara, lo único que ellos querían era que me pareciera a ti.

Kari se arrodillo en la tumba de Tai mientras la desesperación tomaba control.

-Kari, ¡Ellos no querían que fuera yo, me vistieron como tú, me hicieron jugar aquel maldito deporte, por tu culpa pase los peores años de mi vida, por tu culpa entrene hasta desfallecer, por tu culpa nunca podre ser libre!

Sin darse cuenta Kari comenzaba a golpear la tumba de Tai, la cual estaba con algunas imperfecciones que hacían sobresaltar pequeñas rocas afiladas, con cada golpe ella se hacía más daño, paro cuando sintió la sangre derramarse por sus manos, con una mirada cansada abrió su bolso del cual saco unos vendajes con una botella de alcohol la cual casi ya no le quedaba líquido, mientras trataba sus heridas observaba alrededor en busca de alguna persona a los alrededores, al no ver a nadie se concentró en sus manos.

-Kari, Es la segunda vez que me pasa esto y mis padres ya no me creerán la mentira de que me lesiones mientras entrenaba.

Sus palabras llenas de odio hacían que el silencio pacifico se volviera denso .

-Kari, Solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué no me dejaste que te ayudara?, aunque hubiera muerto contigo eso sería mejor que estar en este infierno, no sabes cómo se siente el odiar cada maldito segundo de tu existencia, soportar que me comparen contigo, exigirme más de lo que puedo dar, ni mi condición médica los paro.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir mientras sus manos formaban puños.

-Kari, ¿Y todo por qué?, ¡Porque mi estúpido hermano no pudo esperar un minuto más! ¿y sabes que es lo peor de todo?, ¡es que es mi culpa, si no te hubiera soltado estarías aquí conmigo!

Las nubes se comenzaron a tornar negras mientras Kari veía un punto en el infinito, volvió a la realidad cuando gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre su cuerpo.

-Kari, ¿Por qué siempre debe llover en este día?

Con una mirada vacía se levantó mientras observaba el cielo.

-Kari, Las cosas no son nunca lo que uno quiere y solo me queda afrontar mi realidad mientras pueda.

Un pequeño sonido se hizo presente el cual paso desapercibido para Kari, ella se dio cuenta cuando una luz comenzó a emanar de su bolso.

-Kari, ¿Mi Digivice?

Al prestarle más atención se dio cuenta que una voz salía de este.

-¿?, ¿Kari?, necesito tu ayuda.

La inconfundible voz de su compañero Digimon salía de su Digivice.

-Kari, ¿Dónde estás Gatomon?

Sin decir nada más salió del cementerio corriendo a su casa, al llegar a su casa se encontró con que no había nadie a dentro.

-Kari, otra vez salieron sin avisar me.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad cuando la voz ya no suplicaba si no que gritaba, aventó sus cosas al sillón mientras se dirigía a su computadora al llegar la sorpresa de ver como esta estaba encendida y aún más pues la puerta al digimundo está abierta.

-Kari, ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Las dudas y la desconfianza se hicieron presentes, pero al recordar a su hermano, toda duda se dispersó y sin dudarlo apunto su Digivice a la pantalla esperando a que algo suceda, una luz salió del monitor y cubrió a Kari la cual cerro para evitar de que aquella luz la deslumbrara, unos minutos pasaron hasta que por fin sintió el suelo en sus pies, con algo de terror abrió sus ojos y observo que se encontraba a las orillas de un mar el cual estaba teñido de un color oscuro.

-Kari, ¿Dónde me encuentro?

Al observar a los lados encontró a Gatomon tirada cercas del mar, herida y suplicando por su vida se arrastraba lejos de este.

-Kari, ¡GATOMON!

Una sombra que se encontraba caminando por ese lugar escucho el grito y al ver a Kari este retrocedió.

-¿?, ¿Ya está aquí?, debo avisarles a mis señores.

Con rapidez la sombra se alejó, Kari abrasaba a Gatomon mientras lloraba.

-Kari, ¡No tú, no me dejes Gatomon!

-Gatomon, ¿Qué haces aquí?, tu no deberías de estar en este lugar, debes escapar antes de que...

Gatomon se desmayó por el agotamiento dejando una vez más el lugar en silencio.

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
